Nanny: Could it be?
by nilescclover
Summary: Will Niles finally tell Ms. Babcock he's in love with her or will he just miss his chance again? Alterative ending to Yummy Mummy eps. 613 season 6


The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Will Niles finally tell Ms. Babcock he's in love with her or will he just mess his chance (again)?

Alterative ending to Yummy Mummy eps. #613 season 6

Could it be?

Feb 7 2005

Niles is standing in font of the mirror holding flowers talking to himself about Ms Babcock. She walks in. It's now or never, he thinks to himself and then swallows.

"I've something to get off my chest."

"Well what is it?" she opened the closet door. I have an awful time with Colin spit it out. Hurry up. I have to make a call to the IRS."

He smiles she turned and hung her coat up in the closet, "So you're not seeing him anymore?"

"No." her voice agitated. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" she stated to walk by him, "Wait a minute you have you fancy pants on and those flowers. Oh Niles has a crush on someone." She dances around him. "Sitting in a tree d-u-s-t-i-n-g. ha ha." She laughs.

_How am I going to tell after that? _Niles questions himself.

She headed for the couch

"make me… make me a drink." she sighed as a she leaned back on the couch. She even put her feet on the coffee table like she owned the place. "I just dumped a man now I need a drink."

Niles went to make her a drink.

"Niles what's taking so long in there?" she sighed. He handed it to her without hesitation. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"It wasn't important."

He got water for the flowers and placed them on the table in the foyer. He walked to the den. He sat down on the couch next to her. She didn't care as long as she had her drink. She was fine better then fine. She gulped her drink down in one swallow. He filled it up again for her. She started to remember what happened last time that they sat on this couch so close together drinking. This time there was no one to stop things if they got out of hand. He puts his feet up on the table too and sighs, with that he closed his eyes.

He has flash backed of what happened last time. He licked his lips not knowing that she was watching his every move. CC mind: _Look how worn out he looks. I shouldn't wake him._ She tries to reach over him to get the bottle so she can pour some more scotch in her glass. He reached for her hand before she could reach the bottle. He held her hand. Something stung though her body. She just thought it was the alcohol taking effect already.

"Niles just one more."

"No you had to much. Not this time." She was shocked at what he said.

"Why not? You don't own me."

"I will not allow you to." He gripped her hand harder. "That's why."

She gets mad at him. She tries to stand but Niles wont let go of her.

"You let go of me now!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'll tell Max that you do this all the time, when he's not here. Drinking all his brandy, smoken all his cigars, and napping all day." He sighs and lets go over her.

He stands up next to her blocker her way to the bottle of scotch.

"Get out of my way."

"Why do you drink so much wicked witch? I don't want you to."

"Why do you care, Rubbermaid. You don't have anything to lose." He gave in some.

"Well, uh..let me get it for you then." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll do it myself. Move, I'm not in a good mood."

"No," she tried to reach the bottle from him and it fell on the floor.

"Look what you did."

"Whoa there. I think you have had to much. You are drunk. Now sit down." He pushes her slightly back on the couch. She was struggling to get up. he took this opportunity to lean into her but a little too much..

"Niles….."His face comes inches from hers. He decides to go for it. he kisses her leaning over her. CC puts her hands around his neck. Fran walks out of the office yelling something at Maxwell.

"That's it busta I'm…." she stopped in horror.

"Wait Ms Fine don't go." He begged. She turned to see Max standing right behind her. He too couldn't believe what he saw.

"Not again."

"You know about this. That is why you don't want me to leave. Isn't it? It's not about me it's about them." He tries to explain that he knew about the feelings that Niles had for C.C. She is ready to kill him.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? And what are you going to do about it?"

"Shh. It looks like he finally told her how he felt."

"Wha? How long has this been going on?"

"Not long, well as far as I can tell anyway."

"I am walking in there this time." He had to think of a way to not let her ruin this for them. "I have to do it before it gets too far."

"Way to go old man." Max shouted.

"Shhh…" she slaps Max on the arm.

"I was only kidden." CC thinks she hears Max. CC wants to get up.

"where you going?" Niles wraps his hands around her waist as he gently lowers her down on the couch. CC on the other hand wraps her hands around his neck. _Getting to close to the fire CC. To, to close. _She said to herself. _I know that I'm._

"There is no way that we can get interrupted this time. Max and Fran are safely in the office." Niles said in a husky voice. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Niles I can't." she pushes him back off of her.

"What? Why?" he questions with a confused look on his face. "I thought everything was just perfect."

"Not like this. You are different then all my other dates."

"Fine." He gets up off the couch.

She stands up. "No, not that way."

"Then what way."

"I mean I don't want to do it like this, not here."

"Why? Are you to drunk again?"

"No!" she screamed.

He starts off again. "That woman no one can get her. Understand her." He mumbles under his breathe.

"Niles," she starts to follow him. "when I mean that you are different then the rest means that I don't want to get into this on the couch."

"Look they are fighting again. See everything's fine." Fran said as she turned to look back at Max.

"It doesn't look fine." He steps forward. "something happened in there."

"No, no this is how they always are." Both are now inside the den watching the whole scene unfold in front of them.

"When I said that you were different, I didn't want to do it on the couch." She reaches up and cups his face. He leans down into the kiss. He starts to leans her back down on to the couch. Then thinks about what she said. He pushes her back this time.

"What now?" she asked out of breath.

"You're right. Lets not."

"What are you thinking?"

"Just you'll see." He swoops her off her feet into his arms and walks towards the stairs. Her pulse picked up and oxygen suddenly became an endangered commodity.

"Niles….." he kisses her deeply. He didn't slow and he didn't release her.

"Never fear I have got you."

"I hope that you do." he starts kissing her neck. She can't help but giggle.

Fran's mouth drops to the floor at what she is witnessing. Fran's mind: _Now that's what I call lucky._ She thinks. _He deserves to be happy at least once._ She faces Max now seriously looking at him.

"Max aren't you going to stop them. They are headed up stairs to you know."

He sakes his head. "Na… Na… I uh…um….was thinking that we should join them." He smiles wickedly. And without warning he picks her up.

"Wha?"

"Not like that. Not the way that you are thinking."

"Oh," she smiles at him. He shrugs.

"Why should they get all the fun?"

"Oh, mista Sheffield you're so naughty."

"I know." And with that they made their way up the back stairs.

The end


End file.
